Lulu Enchanted
by Villain Princess
Summary: What if Zuzu's bracelet separated Yuto and Yuya? Now at Duel Academy, Yuto rescues her from her tower, where she decides that they should dance. Unaware that Lulu is now under the control of Duel Academy.


**This is inspired by a post I by shun_ruri_yuto_storys that looked like Ruri was going to kill Yuto while he was hugging her and it reminded me of Ella Enchanted and so this was born.**

* * *

Yuto and Yuya have separated. Once they were with Zuzu and had Yugo around them in the Fusion City her bracelet started to glow and instead of sending Yugo away Yuya and Yuto felt immense pain and the next thing they knew Yuto was in his own body again. A part of him wanted to go after Yugo for their final battle that ended with Yuto merging with Yuya, but understanding that it was Yuri that took Lulu and not Yugo, he let his anger subside. (Though it was an interesting conversation with Shay and Kite about where he was and how he got back.)

Now, at Duel Academy, Kite is dueling Diana as Yuto goes into the tower to find Lulu. Through the little window in the door, Yuto can see familiar long dark purple hair with lilac side-tails and a wing hair clip sitting at a desk. Yuto starts trying to bust down the door and when he opens it, Lulu turns and is surprised to see him.

"Yuto!" Her loving pink eyes widen before she rushes over and embraces him while he only takes a step into the room. Her arms wrap around his neck, her head tucks into chest. The Xyz boy can feel a blush on his cheeks before he wraps her arms around her waist. It's been months since he has felt her, and he doesn't want to let her go. He just wants to stay there with her arms around him and his around her. But they can't.

Yuto moves back a little, but to not much that they break contact from each other, so he can look into her eyes. "Come on, Shay and Kite are waiting for us outside." He tells her.

"Okay."

Yuto grabs her hand as they head down the stairs. As they head down the stairs, Yuto can remember the day that Shay found out about them. He and Lulu were at the park dueling all day and by sunset, she put her head on his shoulder. Yuto didn't know what to do when Shay found them in the park; that was the day Yuto saw something in Shay's eyes change, his protectiveness of Lulu kicking in. But the real kicker was when he and Lulu were just out and about Heartland one day just sitting on one of the many stairs they have, and when Yuto saw Shay he quickly hid under his jacket while Lulu and Shay spotted each other; Lulu had been confused as to why he was hiding under his jacket until she spotted her brother and he spotted them and Lulu went and talked to her brother for a brief moment before coming back to Yuto and she explains that she told Shay about them, and despite Yuto being his best friend and Lulu being his sister, the Raid Raptor duelist is actually very supportive of their relationship.

Yuto and Lulu reach the outside of the tower where Diana and Kite are nowhere to be seen. Meaning the duel could have ended in a draw or they both fell. . . . . No! Yuto can't think like that. He's already lost most of his family to cards he can't lose another.

As Yuto lets go of Lulu's hand he is unaware that at a different point in the school that a man known as the Doktor is activating his Fusion Parasite card that awakens the actual parasite inside Lulu's head. He smiles at the screen as Lulu wraps her arms around Yuto.

"Dance with Yuto." Lulu says.

Yuto doesn't know what to say, stunned by Lulu's behavior. Sure, Lulu is a great dancer, but why is she wanting to dance now, on the top of the tower that with one wrong step they could fall. . . .

Looking into Lulu's pink eyes, Yuto can't bring himself to tell her no. If he keeps an eye on where they're stepping, they should be good. Neither of them will fall, and if Diana makes a reappearance, Yuto will take her on so Lulu has the chance to leave.

As they wrap their arms around each other, Yuto loses himself and Lulu's scent. It's been too long, holding her, talking with her, anything. He remembers the night she was kidnapped. She went to go get some supplies. That's when she must have seen Yuri and he started chasing her in their destroyed homeland. Then Saya saw her and Yuri duel and then she disappeared. When Saya came back and told them that she couldn't find Lulu, he, Shay, and part of the resistance split-up to go look for her. That's when Yuto ran across Yugo, and because of his name mistook him as a solider from Duel Academy, and as their duel neared its climax, that was when he remembered Lulu talking about how duels she bring smiles and hope. He remembered his promise to her and was able to break out of his awakened state.

As they dance, Yuto can feel his emotions start to overwhelm him and allows the tears that are stinging his eyes to fall. While Lulu is trying to fight off the parasite inside but isn't having much luck. The parasite controlling Lulu puts on the Duel Academy duel disk and is about to turn it on and while bringing Yuto to the edge when Yuto's cry of her name reaches her.

 _Yuto? Yuto, is that really you?_ Lulu wonders.

"We need to get away from the edge!"

The parasite smiles wickedly and is close to activating the duel disk when Lulu stops it.

 _ **Why can't I**_ **move?** The parasite wonders.

 _I won't let you! He has already lost enough that I won't allow him to lose his life!_

Yuto looks at Lulu and can tell that she is having some internal struggle. That means that Duel Academy must have done something to her sometime after she was brought here.

Yuto smiles sadly at her as a thought pops into his head. Pulling out his deck, Yuto brings out his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and hands it to her before jumping off the edge.

"NO!" He can hear Lulu, the real Lulu, scream as he falls. Kite's Galaxy Eyes Dragon saves him and he can see Shay running up the stairs of the tower while Kite and Aster are on the ground who he joins. As the three go up the stairs to meet Shay with Lulu, Yuto explains to them what happened. All Yuto can hope is that Shay is able to continue his break through in Lulu and undo whatever it is that Duel Academy did to her.


End file.
